Wade Wilson (Earth-616)
Real Name Jack Alias Wade T. Wilson Former Aliases Beta Ray Wade, Thom Cruz, Mithras, 'Peter Parker' Known Relatives Mila (ex-wife?) Affilliations Deadpool, Inc., the firm of Landau, Luckman and Lake, Department K, Weapon X, Secret Defenders Occupation Mercenary Base of Operations currently on Paradise, also has a number of safe houses Status Citizen of Canada with a criminal record History Mercenary Wade Wilson contracted cancer and volunteered to be experimented on hoping for a cure. The Deparment K and Weapon Project scientists doubted his chances of survival. They ranked patients based on chances of success; the most likely to die were bet on and called 'the dead pool.' Although an acquired Healing Factor cured Wilson's cancer, his face was left horribly disfigured. It is assumed Wade continually cracks jokes as a means to ignore these terrible days, but it seems that his healing factor may be affecting his personality. Wade had a number of unsucessful attacks on X-Force. Black Tom sought to use Deadpool as a way to heal himself from a plant mutation. Deadpool's healing factor also mysteriously began to weaken. Deadpool used his past history with Banshee to accompany Siryn. Black Tom was defeated and Wade's healing factor turned to normal. Wade and Luke Cage were hired by Doctor Druid to help him obtain a fragment of the Moebius Stone. Deadpool had many adventures while in the employ of Landau, Luckman and Lake, including saving his apparent ex-wife from a hit he himself may have ordered. He also ran afoul of Loki, who tricked him into thinking he had gained the power of Thor (as Beta Ray Wade), then cursing him to look like the famous actor 'Thom Cruz.' Wilson seems to have had history with a number of other heroes and villains, even before he became Deadpool. He seems to have had a romantic relationship with Copycat, assuming his memories are real. The man known only as Blind Al is Deadpool's weapons outfitter and maintains his house. The cosmic entity Death also seems to have an interest in Deadpool, to the chagrin of Thanos. Deadpool was caught up in an explosion that seemed to merge aspects of him, the Black Swan, and a man only known as Nijo. This composite being called himself Alex Hayden, Agent X. Deadpool apparently held Hayden's liver hostage. Deadpool has recently found himself traveling with Cable. Known Powers Wade possesses a degree of superhuman strength, stamina, endurance, and agility due to the Weapon Project's enhancement. Wade was given an enhanced version of Wolverine's Healing Factor. Furthermore, Thanos has 'cursed' Wade with immortality. After becoming temporarily merged with Cable, Wade seemed to be immune to Cable's telepathy despite Cable's psionic powers becoming greatly increased. Abilities Deadpool is skilled in using most weapons. He is an excellent acrobat. Weapons Deadpool normally carries a pair of katanas, Uzis, a number of knives and grenades. Equipment A personal teleporter enables Deadpool to return to his house or another programmed location. Deadpool often carries an image inducer to hide his true appearance. Transportation'''Deadpool is currently able to 'bodyslide' to whereever Cable is present through the use of Paradise. '''Notes Deadpool speaks and thinks in yellow speech bubbles.